


Stillness of the Night

by Janie_17



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Insomnia, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie_17/pseuds/Janie_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Jack cant sleep. When he gets up to make some tea he accidentally wakes Ianto. Just a few quiet, intimate moments between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stillness of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: This is just a random little idea that popped into my head one night. Hope you like it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Torchwood nor am I associated with it or any of its affiliates.

There was something curious about the in-between hours where one could hardly tell the middle of the night from the early morning. Outside the air crackled with energy stronger there than in most places due to the rift, but inside the air was still as a mausoleum. Jack felt Ianto shiver slightly, still fast asleep as he instinctively pulled his exposed arm under the blanket. He gazed fondly at the younger man curled up next to him in the bed, fingers lightly tracing his face. Ianto was always nagging him for not getting enough sleep even though they both knew he could go without it for longer periods of time than most. The compromise had been unspoken, but there was no doubt that the nagging had led to Jack’s night time vigil by his lover’s side, curling around him protectively as the younger man drifted off, and pretending to have just woken up as he opened his eyes again the next morning. 

Most nights Jack was content to sit and memorize every line, mark and hair on Ianto’s body, to burn him into his memory for the imminent day they would be torn apart by time. This night was different. He was restless, fighting the urge to move around so he wouldn’t wake his sleeping lover. The need for movement grew too much and with a sigh he extricated himself from the tangle of blankets and Welsh limbs. Tugging on his vest he crept out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. Compared to the bedroom with the muffled sound of breathing accompanied by the rustle of sheets in breaking the silence, the air in the kitchen was deafeningly quiet. Jack flinched as the flicked on the overhead light, the buzz of the florescent bulb seeming unnaturally loud in the still apartment. 

Knowing better than to touch Ianto’s coffeemaker, Jack quietly pulled a mug and the jar of tea from the cupboard. Filing the kettle, he held his breath, certain that he would wake the other man, despite knowing him to be an incredibly deep sleeper. As the steam whistled like a freight train running through the apartment, Jack was certain that it had to be the rift making the air even more still at that time than normal. The door to the bedroom clicked, causing him to jump slightly, startled. He focused on evening back out his heart rate as his bleary eyed lover make into view, hair mussed from sleep and arms wrapped around his bare chest, where goose bumps were beginning to rise. 

“Hey,” Jack said softly, almost whispering. “I’m sorry, did I wake you?” 

“It’s alright, really,” Ianto yawned. “Mostly I’m just happy it was insomnia pulling you out here rather than a rift alert.” He smiled as Jack gathered him into his arms, placing a kiss on his hair. 

“You should have put a shirt on; you’ll catch your death, you’re so cold.” 

The younger man snorted. “Fight aliens for a living, die from a cold. Sounds about how my luck goes.” Cutting off whatever smart remark was headed his way, he added, “A cup of tea would help me warm up though.” 

“Hey Jack would you mind pouring me a cup of tea? Why of course, Ianto, since you asked so nicely, I would love to!” Jack mocked as he got another mug down from the cupboard. 

“It’s three in the morning. That is way too early to be polite. Also, your Welsh accent is rubbish, I sound nothing like that.” He took a sip from the steaming mug of milky tea he’d been handed and sighed happily. “Thanks.” 

Jack smiled, wrapping one arm around the younger man’s waist as they leaned against the island. “You’re welcome.” As they stood quietly, leaning on each other and sipping their tea, Jack felt some of the restlessness drain from his body. 

Ianto took his and Jack’s now empty mugs and rinsed them in the sink, drying his hands on the dish towel. He looked critically at the man across the small kitchen from him, head cocked slightly to the side. 

“What?” Jack questioned. 

“Is everything alright?” he countered, stepping towards the older man. 

“Of course it is. I just couldn’t settle in is all.” 

Ianto reached out, placing his hand on the older man’s arm. “Jack,” he said firmly, “you can tell me.” 

Jack sighed. He reached up and covered Ianto’s hand with his own, thumb rubbing lightly across the back of it. “I know that.” Catching the subtle raise of the younger man’s eyebrows, he added firmly, “Really, I do. It’s just,” he paused, letting out a heavy breath. 

“It’s what?” Ianto questioned softly, taking a step closer. 

“I don’t know. Just a feeling, really.” Catching hold of his hips, Jack pulled Ianto into his arms, wrapping them tightly around the younger man’s waist. He nuzzled his face into his neck briefly, dropping a kiss to the place where neck meets shoulder before hooking his chin over Ianto’s shoulder. Ianto brought up one hand to tangle into Jack’s short hair, gently massaging his scalp. Jack sighed. “You should go back to bed. You’ll be tired in the morning.” 

“Probably.” Ianto gave no sign of moving from Jack’s grasp. “I sleep better when you’re there. Fewer nightmares.” 

“I know. I’m sorry. I guess I could try to settle down again.” 

Ianto smiled. He pressed a kiss to Jack’s neck, the only place he could reach easily. “I’d like that.” Breaking out of the embrace, Ianto placed a hand on the older man’s chest before leaning in lazily for a quick chaste kiss. “Come on, Jack.” 

Following his young lover back to the bedroom, he flipped off the kitchen light. Jack breathed a sigh of relief as the buzz of the bulb clicked off. A return to the mostly unbroken silence of before seemed almost preferable to the low hum of the light. Standing in the door way to the bedroom, Jack watched as Ianto pulled back the duvet and swung his legs into bed. The younger man rolled into a comfortable position, hunkering down with a happy sigh before his eyes flickered back open. “Jack?” he said with a sleepy scowl. “I thought you were coming to bed.” 

Jack crossed the room as he chuckled softly. “I am.” He slid under the covers and nestled himself as close to the younger man as possible. “Better?” he asked, wrapping an arm firmly around his waist. 

“Much.” He laughed to himself before adding, “I know it has been months, but I’m still not used to being the little spoon.” He settled closer into Jack’s embrace. “It’s weird.” 

“Weird how?” 

“Dunno. Just different I guess.” Ianto’s voice was getting softer as he got closer to sleep. “I suppose it is good weird though. Good because it feels safe, protected. It’s nice,” he said, trailing off into sleep. 

Jack smiled fondly. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of the sleeping man’s neck before pressing his lips there. As he thought about the words Ianto had said before drifting off, his arm tightened, pulling them as close together as physically possible without fusing together. It struck him that together, with Jack, was the first time Ianto had ever felt truly safe from harm, which, given the danger that came inherent with their chosen profession, struck a sad note inside him. 

Jack took a deep breath. He tried to clear the melancholy thoughts from his restless mind. Under his breath he cursed whatever was causing the night to be so unnaturally still and quiet, amplifying the noise within his head. He musingly wondered if Ianto had been woken earlier, not by his leaving the bed, but the racing of his thoughts. Firmly closing his eyes, Jack began an attempt at slowing down his thoughts, hopeful to attain just a little peace, and possibly even sleep, before the day began.


End file.
